Torn between Sand and Clay
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Ari is forced to leave her beloved Kazekage's side when he is kidnapped by The Akatsuki. Her heat belongs to the red head of the sand, until Deidara comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first series story going solo so please review and tell me what you think :)

I was talking to the leader. He was forcing me to take my father's place. I still couldn't believe it. He had left me so long ago and now I learned my father had died in battle. My great grandmotehr, who had raised me had been the one who killed him. My body shook as my long red hair fell down my face. Chiyo had always said I looked so much like my father, but I denied it with all of my being. I wouldn't admit that she was right. Besides the fact that my father was a puppet, I looked an alot like my father. The same child like face, same bright red hair, and the same unknown confusing copper eyes. The leader, who had forced the dark haired Uchiha, and blue skinned shark resembling Hoshigake to come and take me from the safety of the sand village, was trying to explain how everything worked.

I was spacing in and out gripping the fact my last family member was gone. My grandmother had died reviving the dead Kazekage. My mind raced to my Kazekage.

'Gaara, I will return to you, I may have failed to protect you from my father, but I promise you my life I will return to you,' I thought to myself. The leader had a shock mechanism in the ring on my finger, it would shock my body to the point of unconsciousness if I tried anything.

"Kisame, come over here," the Leader said. A blue shark like man walked over. I stood my ground glaring at everyone surrounding me.

"Yes Leader?"

"This is Arielle, Sasori's daughter,"

"Of course, I remember her. You had us pick her up,"

"Good, you remember. I want you to make her comfortable"

"That won't be necessary," I hissed. I walked away.

I was introduced to the other members. I hadn't met my partner yet. Whoever it was I vowed to get even, though I didn't get along with my father, and it was he who hurt my beloved Kazekage, he was after all my father. I went up to my father's old room. I looked around. Many unfinished puppets lay in pieces. I saw the different blueprints and searched through his desk. The desk used to have a seal on it but when my father was killed it released. I saw a picture of me as a baby with my father. Tears rimmed my eyes.

"Father" I said my teeth clenched. I didn't realize how much he still did care about me. I grabbed a cunin from the pouch on my waist and I threw it into the wall. I fell to my knees crying. I was forced into an organization, my Kazekage was out of my reach and care, my father was killed, and I was forced to bear an exact resemblance of him. My chakra strings were a constant remembrance of this tradgity. I pulled on my hair and curled into the fetal position.

"Gaara, please come save me from this place. I miss you, I need you," I crawled into a standing position hearing voiced right outside of the door. The door swung open and a blond... um I think it was a boy.

"Sasori- Danna, hm?" The blond said. His voice gave it away that he was indeed, and shockingly a boy, He walked over.

"Are you crying, yeah?" He asked. He put his arm over my shoulders. I glared at him and ripped from his touch. I was guessing this was my partner, I hated him like I hated this entire place.

"Get away from me" I hissed. Kisame bolted into the door and looked at me, being overwhelmed.

"Ari? Are you OK girlie?" Kisame asked. He walked over and almost stepped on the frame I had thrown. He saw the picture of me and my father .

"Oh Arielle" Kisame said. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I buried my head into the clock they had given me.

"It's not fair. Why did this happen to me" I cried into my cloak. Kisame patted my shoulder gingerly before recoiling.

"Ari, I know this must be hard, but..."

"Nobody knows anything. I'm barley sixteen. I should have a family. But I don't. I don't have a family, no parents, no grandparents, no nothing" I cried.

"Danna" The blond said.

"I'm not your fucking Danna" I screamed at the blond. He recoiled. "You," I yelled at Deidara. He jumped back in my anger.

"You along with my dad, you almost killed, my Kazekage. Because of you and my father my family is dead and I can't protect my lord," I screamed. I broke into harder tears. Kisame dared to walk over and give me a hug.

"I want to go home, I want my dad, I want my mom, I want Gaara" I cried into Kisame's shoulder. The shark ninja looked beside himself.

"Ari ...um... Deidara get over here" Kisame said. The blond came over. Kisame switched me into Deidara's arms. He looked surprised. I didn't even care that I was in the arms of one of the men who ruined my life. I just wanted the pain to stop. When I stopped crying I got ready for bed. I got into pale blue pajamas. I let my hair flow down my back, and I climbed into bed.

"Well there's one difference from you and Sasori, yeah" Deidara said looking at my chest.

'As if my hair wasn't a give away? Wow dad what a freak' I thought to myself.

"keep wishing Blondie" I said. I went to sleep as soon as I climbed into bed. I drempt about my mom and dad together. They were happy and I was with Gaara. Oh how I missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm trying to get back into my stories so please review :) And its in third person now.

Ari awoke to a loud explosion. She yelped and jumped out of bed. She had learned quickly what the explosions were. They were very common at the hide out and the source was from her blonde partner. Her "Warm" welcome had quickly run out and so did her pity for herself. The explosions still were a rude wake up call when Deidara managed to wake up before her. She pulled her robe over her ninja wear and made her way out side. Her ring began to beep slowly but she knew as long as the beeps didn't get too frequent that the ring wouldn't activate.

"DEIDARA" Ari yelled. The playful blonde through a clay spider at her which she caught with her chakra string and threw back. If she was at the top of her game she could usually make him detonate the spider before he realized it was being thrown back. Ari's Suna headband glinted in the rising sun unharmed. She refused to gouge out her beloved headband. It lead to a training session with the masochistic Hidan but it was worth it to her. To hold on to that small piece of her life she would sacrifice her life. Deidara pocketed his spider and jumped down to his partner. He towered over her and put his elbow on her shoulder.

"So what are you doing while I'm away, hm?"

"Going on another mission?" Ari asked dully. He nodded.

"Getting some intel on the nine tails, hm" Deidara snickered. Ari glared at the blonde and jabbed him in the stomach.

"I hope Naruto guts you and feeds your entrails to the Kyuubi" Ari hissed before walking into the hideout. Pain refused to allow Ari to leave quiet yet. Until she had "proven" herself she was home bound until an extraction. The fiery red head stormed to her room. She threw herself on her bed and allowed her emotions to overtake her. Her heart raced and she tossed her knife in the air and caught the tip before tossing it again. Deidara stormed in the shared room holding his bruised side. He glared at her.

"Pussy" Ari hissed.

"What the fuck did you say?" Deidara demanded.

"Oh you didn't hear me? Let me say it slowly. You sir are the derogatory term for the female genitalia because you can't take one punch from a teenage girl" Ari said starting softly but ending up in a yell. Deidara pulled a cunin to her neck pushing her to the wall.

"Do it I dare you,"

"Don't fuck with me Arielle" Deidara warned. She purposely pressed against the blade breaking into her fair skin. Crimson began to trickle down the silver blade. Deidara held his stance.

"You don't have the balls to kill me," Ari said pushing harder. Deidara broke the stale mate and cleaned his blade.

"I promised Sasori no Danna, I would look after you. I won't give you you're wish for death" Deidara said walking off. Ari's anger raged as she cleaned her neck. Deidara returned a number of hours later.

"Get dressed, hm" Deidara said.

"I'd rather wear less" Ari said taking her black tank top off. Deidara flushed red and turned away.

"You're coming with me to track the nine tails, hm" After getting redressed Ari looked at her partner with a questionable look.

"Why with the change of plans?"

"I asked Leader if you could come with me. I told him you're a danger to your own life and that I would watch over you"

"My father was dead before you knew I was coming, how could you promise him?"

"As an artist I made a promise to watch over you. He did not need to be alive for me to make this promise, hm" Ari noted that his quirk had returned with his calming attitude. She took a deep breath. She knew she was stuck in this life as long as Deidara was around. She stood up and put her cloak back on. Deidara took her ring off.

"You get this when we return until then you're my responsibility, hm" Deidara said. He looked down at her, his face returning to his child like smile. Her heart raced and she shook her head and bit her lip. She thought back to Gaara and her mind drifted from any thoughts of her partner. She was loyal to her Kazekage and nothing would change that.


End file.
